Field
This disclosure relates generally to couplings for mining and other applications, and more particularly to a device that removes an adapter from a port.
Related Art
Adapters are commonly used in mining and other applications to couple together various types of hoses, tubing, pipe, manifolds, and other suitable structures. The adapters may be difficult to disconnect or remove from the structure to which they are attached due to various factors including debris, corrosion, and mechanical interference between the components. To remove an adapter from an associated structure, field personnel often resort to physical force applied by chisels, hammers, or other readily available tools, which frequently damage the adapters and may be a time consuming process. Further, the resulting damage to the adapters, such as cracks, may be undetected and result in catastrophic failure of the coupling assembly if the adapter is used in future applications.